


Apartment Down The Hall

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Apartment Complex, Fluff, M/M, Pining, baekhyun has a crush, gender questioning, very little and hard to notice angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: In which Baekhyun tries to get the guy down the hall to notice him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys.. phew. so first, this is my first time doing a multi-chapter fic and ima try to stay loyal lmao 
> 
> second, yes im in love with baeksoo even though i stan baekxing and basically every other ship with Baekhyun in it? 
> 
> please bare with me and support me on this journey of how horrible this fic will probably turn out hdjdf 
> 
> anyhow, go ahead and dive inside this and I hope you enjoyy

Baekhyun is the type of person who seeks attention. Craves for every bit of it no matter who it comes from. He wants everyone to have their eyes on him— call him selfish but that's just how he grew up.

He's gotten so use to his parents showering him with attention, buttering him up, and even telling him that he was the only one in the world that mattered, that when he moved out without anyone doing it for him, he began to seek it from his friends.

His best friend's Chanyeol and Jongdae calls him a clown, and sometimes even an attention whore, but fuck it, he can't help himself. So to say that when the new, short, full lips, and big eyed guy moved into the apartment down the hall, Baekhyun couldn't help but to make a move.

"He isn't even all that cute, Baek," Jongdae laughed, watching as Baekhyun had turned from his spying position to glare at him. 

Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Jongdae's boyfriend Chanyeol were all sat at a nearby cafe near the apartment complex. Baekhyun had decided to come here because he saw the no-named guy seemed to frequent this place recently. 

The three sat at the far end table of the cafe, in the corner by the elderly women who seemed to be giving Baekhyun the flirty eye. Ignoring the heavy stares, Baekhyun kept his focus fowards, where all the way at the other side of the cafe, his crush stood in the long line of people waiting to order.

"Shut the hell up, Jongdae, he's gorgeous," Baekhyun pouted, squinting excruciatingly hard to get a better view of the stubby man.

"You've never even saw him up close!" Jongdae's voice boomed throughout the cafe, turning eyes towards them, luckily not a certain pair.

Baekhyun flips Jongdae off with a quick motion before deciding that watching this boy might be a little hair-raisingly eerie. "Chan, get your imbecile excuse of a boyfriend, he's pissing me off."

Chanyeol laughs loudly, getting a glare and a pinch to the side from Jongdae. 

"You don't even know his name, Baek. But yet, here you are, swooning over him like you've known him for years," Chanyeol shrugs when Baekhyun responds with a glare, something that happens often within the three of them.

"Whatever. God damn, a grown ass man can't fantasize these days."

Baekhyun stands from his chair, the uncovered bottoms scraping against the old wood floors of the cafe. As he stares around, he sees that the guy has now taken a seat alone, scrolling mindlessly through what looks to be his phone.

"Where are you going?" Jongdae asks, gripping Baekhyun's arm, and for a second, Baekhyun thinks that Jongdae actually cares about his well-being before he adds, "probably somewhere to jack off to the image of your crush."

"Suck a dick, Dae." Baekhyun growls, huffing when Jongdae places his right hand over Chanyeol's crotch discreetly, as if answering his question.

Baekhyun then gets up to stomp off like child, but his eyes and ears don't miss the lady speaking over speaker, "Kyung-soo! Your coffee is ready!" and the short, plump lipped male standing from his chair to receive his order.

Baekhyun soaks up the cool outside air once he steps out, whispering Kyungsoo's name under his breath, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh! Thats such a cute name!" he squeals, pulling his cold hands up to place them over his hot, red cheeks and skipping away like a over-joyed little child.

 

×

 

Baekhyun looks at himself in the mirror, admiring the way the jeans he had managed to squeeze into fit him. He spins around a couple of times before fixing his jet-black hair.

Today, Baekhyun had decided that he would approach Kyungsoo. That he would introduce himself and get him a man. To say that baekhyun was afraid of approach, was a huge understatement. Baekhyun has never had any problems with talking to people, he is a huge social butterfly and his personality is quite the catch.

"Baekhyun?" 

Baekhyun turns around to see his roommate, Jongin, standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He blinks hard as he looks down at the jeans that Baekhyun almost killed himself to put on.

"Jongin! You're just the right person for this!" Baekhyun exclaims as he pulls Jongin fully into the room. He then turns his back to Jongin. "Does these pants make my ass look big?"

Jongin chokes on his saliva as his face heats up. He doesn't want to look at his bottom, so he just nods his head yes because he knows that it was the answer that Baekhyun was looking for.

Baekhyun stomps his foot down. "Jongin! You didn't even look!"

"Baekhyun, I refuse to look at your butt, I'm sorry," Jongin cringes, going to exit the room, but getting pulled back inside. 

Baekhyun smiles up at him, a laugh escaping his lips. "You'll never get laid if you continue to be that shy."

Baekhyun shakes his head, shooing Jongin out of his room with a kick to his shin. Not before long, Baekhyun is running out of the door, a big smile plastered on his face. He's going to talk to Kyungsoo today. He's going to welcome Kyungsoo to the building and make him feel welcomed— and maybe try to make a move.

Baekhyun beats his fist repeatedly onto the door that he believes belongs to Kyungsoo. He doesn't even notice that he's still knocking until he punches Kyungsoo in the face.

"Oh! God! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you in the face!" Baekhyun gasps, throwing his hands over his mouth. Baekhyun mentally groans to himself, knowing that his first appearance in front of Kyungsoo is already off to a bad start.

He watches as Kyungsoo just stares at him, eyes boring into his soul. His eyes begin to wonder everywhere but the deadly gaze, trying to quickly come up with a joke, a pun— something that would relieve the tension.

Baekhyun starts off with a breathy laugh, "Let me start over, and maybe this time I'll only knock twice." he tries to make the joke funny, but only gets the same unreadable expression in return.

Before Baekhyun could say anything else and fuck everything up, Kyungsoo speaks up lowly.

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

Baekhyun tries not to sound rude, but he actually didn't catch what Kyungsoo had said. His voice was just so low and deep— something Baekhyun hadn't expected— and he almost squeals weirdly in front of Kyungsoo.

"Is there anything that you need from me?" Kyungsoo purses his lips together when Barkhyun begins to speak in his loud and obnoxious voice.

"Oh! Right! I've never seen you around," he lies, "you must be new to the complex?" 

Kyungsoo only nods boringly, but figures that this could be the most exciting thing that happens to him today, so he pretends to take interest.

"Yes," he says.

Baekhyun begins to ramble on and on for what seems like hours, only stopping to ask questions like: "do you want a tour?" Only to get shamelessly denied with a blunt "no".

Baekhyun pouts when Kyungsoo cuts him short of his story of when he went skydiving with his grandmother. He tells Baekhyun he has to go, cocking his one brow when Baekhyun pressed his hands against his door.

"It was nice meeting you, Kyungsoo!" He quickly shuts his lips after that, hoping Kyungsoo doesn't notice and begins to question how he discovered his name, because Kyungsoo sure as hell didn't tell him.

Nevertheless, Kyungsoo doesn't fail to notice it, but he decides to ignore it and pretend that it never happened. He doesn't want to think too far into things, definitely because he doesn't plan on meeting this guy again.

"Mm, okay, bye."

The door shuts in Baekhyun's face, and he should be unnerved by the action, but he smiled to himself because Kyungsoo didn't slam the door, but rather closed it softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jongin,"

Jongin sits lazily on the sofa, remote in hand as he sweeps through random channels. He's tired and he just wants to lie down all day. Having just gotten home from rehearsal, showering, and hoping to rest.

He hears his name but he decides to ignore it, hoping Baekhyun would disappear. He continues to fish through the multiple channels, hearing his name being called once again and he decides to just turn around.

There Baekhyun is, two centimeters away from his face, bottle of dye evident in his hands. Jongin immediately shakes his head, turning back around, feigning ignorance. 

Baekhyun huffs and stomps his foot. "Jongin, you promised!"

"I did not."

Baekhyun makes his way to the front of the sofa, flicking the television off and standing in front of Jongin. He reaches foward to grab Jongin's face between his hands. "Please?"

Baekhyun pouts, the one thing he does that he knows that Jongin can't handle. Baekhyun counts. It takes Jongin seven seconds before he's throwing Baekhyun over his shoulder and leaving to the bathroom.

Once inside of the bathroom that's connected to Baekhyun's room, he sets him down on the counter, Baekhyun smiling up at him in victory.

"Blonde? Really?" Jongin questions, glancing up at him.

Baekhyun shrugs. "Won't I look stunning?" 

Jongin fakes a grimace, but there's a smile on his face after which pulls Baekhyun to relief. Jongin finds a towel to drape over Baekhyun's shoulders, then goes to part his hair in four sections.

"Don't fuck me up, Jongin," Baekhyun half-jokes, halting Jongin right before he can pour dye into his hands.

"Baek, every hair color you've had for the past two and a half years have all been colored by me, and you look perfectly fine, so shush," Jongin goes to start applying the dye, not before sliding some gloves on.

By time Jongin is on the third section, Baekhyun is asleep on his chest. Jongin struggles as he tries his best to not get any dye on his clothing. Just then, Jongin's phone rings loudly from the bed. He sighs low as he looks at his dye colored gloves.

"Baek," he shakes him awake. "Baek, could you go answer my phone?" 

Baekhyun pouts but slides off of the counter nonetheless. He makes his way towards the bed, eyes widening immediately at the caller ID. 

Kyungsoo.

Jongin knows Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo knows Jongin? Jongin and Kyungsoo know eachother? Baekhyun pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, he refuses to answer. He takes a glance at a frowning Jongin and decided to go for it.

He answers the phone with a smile on his face. "Hello?" 

There's a long silence at the other end of the line. "Jongin, you left all of your dance equipment in my car, I'm not letting you in my apartment so I'll be over in a second to drop it off." 

And then the line goes dead.

In his car? Jongin was with Kyungsoo? Baekhyun scratches at the back of his head, turning over to pout at Jongin.

"Who was it?" Jongin asks.

"How come you didn't tell me you knew Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun stands, making his way back to Jongin and making grabby hands at him to be lifted up and set back on the counter.

Jongin shrugs, situating Baekhyun back in place. "It never came up? Why, is there a problem?" 

"Yes! He's like, hot as hell and I'm crushing my ass off!" Baekhyun gushes loudly. "You could've atleast mentioned him and tried to set me up!" 

Jongin smiles at Baekhyun's cuteness, starting on the fourth and last section. He hums a tune to himself to overpower Baekhyun as he gases Kyungsoo up. 

"Wait! Jongin, Jongin, Jongin!" Baekhyun gasps, beating his hands on Jongin's chest.

"What?" Jongin jumps as he thinks he's done something wrong. 

"He said he's coming to drop your stuff off!" He back-tracks. "He'll be up here any minute now!" Baekhyun jumps down, lucky that Jongin had just finished. 

"So?" Jongin is honestly confused as he wonders where the problem is. He watches as Baekhyun throws his head under the sink to rinse his hair. He then reaches under the sink to grab the blow-dryer. Toothbrushes and other counter essentials clatter everywhere as Baekhyun shoves it in the outlet.

"Baekhyun, calm down. What are you on?"

"Hopefully Kyungsoo if I play the right cards."

Jongin raises a brow at the reference and watches as Baekhyun turns to face Jongin.

"Last time I saw Kyungsoo, I was looking fine as hell, so if he comes now and sees me like this," Baekhyun exaggeratingly points to his stringy, wet, and dyed hair and his sweatpants and Jongin's oversized shirt. "that would ruin my 'impress Kyungsoo with my stylish fashion sense' reputation."

Baekhyun starts the loud dryer up and begins to frantically heat his hair. He misses when Jongin leaves the bathroom with prominent confusion.

It had to be atleast six minutes later when Jongin heard a knock at the door. He got up from his spot on the sofa and made his way to open the door, silently laughing at the little squeal he heard from Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo is stood there, Jongin's big, blue dance bag clutched in his grip. Kyungsoo has a grimace on his face and Jongin knows why.

"You stink," he says as he takes a whiff of Jongin's belongings. Jongin laughs but grabs his stuff nonetheless. He's about to let Kyungsoo walk away, but he then thinks of Baekhyun and his big crush.

"Wait, Soo! You should stay, I just recently bought a new game and we should try it," Jongin sets the bag down by the side of the door, mentally slapping his hand against his forehead at faint sound of the blow-dryer that he knows Kyungsoo can hear.

"I'd rather watch teletubbies," Kyungsoo says, but Jongin knows he's only joking with him. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo can't say no to him.

"So that's a yes?" 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, walking inside. He plants himself on the sofa, eyes wide as he waits for Jongin to show case his excitement. Jongin then pulls out a new Mario game he bought off of some tired guy at around midnight. 

"Jongin,"

"What?"

"Do you have a roommate?" 

Jongin turns around to face him, nodding. Kyungsoo nods back, catching the controller that Jongin throws him. "She's loud."

Jongin plops down beside Kyungsoo. He starts the game and reads the instructions. "It's a guy," Jongin informs in-between reading. Once he's finished, he starts the game and he is soon in deep competitive mode while Kyungsoo sits back and beats the shit out of him, winning every game.

Baekhyun slips his favourite jeans on, running his fingers through his now blonde hair and smiling. It's not completely dry but it's acceptable. He slides out of the room, peeking around the corner to see Mario Cart playing on the television.

His heart rate picks up as he spots Kyungsoo. He's about to go join them and try and attempt to get closer to Kyungsoo, but he stops. Him and Jongin look like they're having fun together and he doesn't want to stop that. 

He's still contemplating when he hears Jongin's voice.

"Baek!"

Baekhyun looks up to catch four pairs of eyes and he smiles lazily. Kyungsoo is staring at him like he has no soul and for once, Baekhyun wants to shrink away. He does something he almost immediately regrets— he goes to sit as close to Jongin as possible. 

'what am I thinking! I should've sat next to kyungsoo! I could've made a move!' Baekhyun tells himself, but he still— for a reason he cannot comprehend— places his hand on the small of Jongin's back.

"Kyungsoo! What a lovely surprise!" Baekhyun's cheeks are a deep red as he takes in his appearance. Kyungsoo is staring straight at his hair and he should be feeling all giddy inside but he feels rather uncomfortable.

"Why'd you change your hair?" Kyungsoo questions, eyes glancing between Baekhyun's hair and Jongin's confused expression.

"Because blonde makes me feel sexy," Baekhyun smiles, blinking up at Kyungsoo. He holds his gaze for a while, it all stopping when Kyungsoo's cheeks heat up and he looks away.

"Mm,"

"You guys.. are really awkward," Jongin laughs as he tries to release the unwanted tension. "Another round?" he asks Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun watches as the two start up again, Jongin whining loudly, claiming that Kyungsoo is a cheater. Baekhyun takes his phone out to text Jongdae.

'bitch im dead'

It takes a whole fifteen minutes before Baekhyun phone beeps again.

'did you finally get laid?'

'did i get laid? Hoe did YOU get laid?? took forever to reply'

As Baekhyun waits for a text back, an idea comes to his mind.

'come over asap with chan and bring that hot tattoo parlor owner who Jongin has a crush on!!!'

When Baekhyun looks up from his phone, both men are eyeing him. He shuts his phone off and tosses it behind him. "What?"

"You have that habit where you read everything you type aloud," Jongin smiles down at Baekhyun, and he mentally slaps himself. He just read everything he had typed aloud. "And I do not have a crush on him!"

Baekhyun shrugs, Kyungsoo getting up to make his leave. 

"Wait! Kyungsoo, you have to stay and wait for the guests! Don't you wanna get to know people around the complex?" 

"No."

Baekhyun pouts and Kyungsoo would coo if he wanted to look like an idiot, but he didn't. Baekhyun pokes Kyungsoo's belly and keens.

"Come on, don't be a kill joy," Baekhyun teases as Kyungsoo pries his hand away. "Make some friends, you seem lonely!" 

Kyungsoo looks pass Baekhyun to cock a brow at a shrugging Jongin. He then stares back at a pouting Baekhyun and sighs.

"Jongin, you have some roommate."

It isn't no more than twenty minutes later when Jongdae barges in without even knocking. Chanyeol is right behind him, making an equal amount of noise. Then comes Junmyeon, quiet and smiling. Baekhyun doesn't miss the way him and Jongin exchange hugs and Junmyeon tapping lightly at Jongin's bottom.

Baekhyun almost squeals, probably more happy for Jongin than Jongin is himself.

"Oh, Kyungsoo! I haven't seen you in a while. When did you move over here?" Junmyeon greets with surprise, reaching over for him and Kyungsoo to hug.

Baekhyun's mouth drops to the floor. He stomps his foot— but lightly. Junmyeon gets to hug and touch Kyungsoo when he isn't able to? 

"Ah, yes, I moved here about two weeks ago? I can't remember, so much has happened," Kyungsoo informs in his deep voice, Junmyeon nodding at everything. 

This isn't going the way Baekhyun had hoped. He was hoping that while Jongdae and Chanyeol did their thing, and while Junmyeon and Jongin did their thing, that he could catch Kyungsoo alone and get to know him better.

Instead, here he is, sitting at the kitchen table with Jongin. Chanyeol and Jongdae are resuming the game that Kyungsoo and Jongin have abandoned and Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are chatting it up by themselves.

"Ill go make up an excuse to pull Junmyeon away from Kyungsoo so that you can make a move, is that good?" Jongin offers, watching as Baekhyun's eyes light up.

"Yes! Aw, you're so sweet," Baekhyun watches as Jongin stands from his seat. "I love you!"

Jongin smiles and shakes his head, making his way towards Junmyeon. He places his hand on his shoulder, causing Junmyeon to turn to face him. A smile is etched on his face— as per usual— and he waits for him to speak.

"I-i'm sorry to disturb this conversation, but could I borrow Junmyeon for a second? This'll be quick," Jongin stumbles upon his words, dragging Junmyeon down the hall. "Okay, thanks."

Kyungsoo yells after them, saying something along the lines of 'don't be naughty'. When Baekhyun enters the living room, ignoring the loud chants and whines from Chanyeol and Jongdae, he makes his way over to Kyungsoo.

"Hi," is all he manages to get out. Kyungsoo stares up at him and almost smiles, Baekhyun swears. "Drink?" He offers up, holding the bottle up to kyungsoo. 

He shakes his head. "I don't drink, and this isn't the appropriate setting anyway,"

Baekhyun pouts for the hundredth time that day, setting it aside. "Okay, Kyungsoo. I wanna be your friend, is that okay?" 

Baekhyun doesn't even care that he let his mouth go before his brain, he's all tired out from the one-sided flirting. 

"No."

Baekhyun blinks. "Oh,"

"I'm only kidding," Kyungsoo laughs. "But that's it, stop flirting with me. We're not together or anything, and let's keep it that way."

Baekhyun is bummed but agrees anyway. "Does that mean that I can go show you around?" Baekhyun is giddy on his toes as Kyungsoo shrugs.

"I don't fucking care. If it helps you sleep at night." 

 

×

 

"Your friend Junmyeon, this is his tattoo parlor. He owns the place." Baekhyun tells him.

"He's informed me, yes."

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo left the apartment without anyones notice, having been out for a whole hour now. Baekhyun has showed Kyungsoo where the ice cream shop is, the park, the food markets, and the gas stops that always seem to come out of nowhere.

Baekhyun sighs, placing his hands on his sides. "Well, I think that's about it and im satisfied." 

Kyungsoo sets the lemonade down on a nearby cafe table— the drink that Baekhyun had made Kyungsoo get so that he could pay for. "Are you?"

"Yes," Baekhyun smiles, rocking back and fourth on his toes. The act makes Kyungsoo want to laugh and that's exactly what he does.

"Ah, you're cute, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo says, shaking his head as Baekhyun's face turns a pink.

"Really now?"

"I just said that you're cute, don't blow it out of proportion," Kyungsoo slips his jacket back on before turning around to walk away.

Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo walks away, ass slightly switching. He absentmindedly takes his bottom lip between his teeth and doesn't plan on moving nor taking his eyes away. 

He doesn't even notice when Kyungsoo has turned around and is giving him the evil eye. "Fucking pervert, come on now."

Baekhyun laughs loudly, and runs after him. He realises that hanging out with Kyungsoo makes him all giddy inside and he plans on doing this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yalllll so im really really tired and this chap isn't all that good because it's currently one in the morning but lemme tell y'all what happened... so I wrote this chapter like six times no lie and it keeps getting freakin deleted!! like that pisses me off and this is the sixth attempt and this is the best I could dooo im really sorry and I apologize.
> 
> but on another note, im sorry about all the kaibaek i couldn't help myself! >< they've just been acting really cute with eachother lately and i was overwhelmed. 
> 
> sorry if there are errors too, I'll go back to fix it when I wake up 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!! and please tell me how you feel about this book??? 
> 
> HAVE A GOOD DAY, AND BE NICE

**Author's Note:**

> yalllll 
> 
> i know where i want this fic to go, but i feel like i don't have enough .. um.. confidence in this to continue it.. idkkkk
> 
> so tell me if you like it and want me continue and ch.2 will be here and be much longer
> 
> anyhowww i hope you enjoyed this g a r b a g e 
> 
> alright.


End file.
